Love of a Lifetime
by WaterLily95
Summary: One blissful week of many more to come. Kataang Week 2013 collection of oneshots.
1. Those Which Hold My Love

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._**

**_Day 1: Hands_**

**Those Which Hold My Love**

"Katara, are you okay?!"

Katara couldn't help laughing as she saw her husband scurrying all over the family mansion in search of a bandage. "I'm fine, Sweetie. Really."

"No you're not. Let me see."

Aang reached into another kitchen drawer and pulled out a few pieces of cloth. He carefully wrapped them around her left hand, wincing as he saw the burn. "You have to be careful."

The next few minutes went by with even more havoc as the Avatar finally stopped panicking. He continued to blow on the bandage using his airbending.

"It's okay, Aang." Katara assured him. "You should go. It's time for your meeting-"

"That meeting is not as important as you are." He said firmly yet sincerely.

"Please? For me?"

He sighed. Whenever Katara said it like that, he couldn't refuse. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

He led her to the bedroom and made her sit next to their daughter. "Until I come back, be careful."

"The cooking-"

"And don't leave Kya by herself."

"Okay, but what about-"

"You need your rest." He finished. He grinned the same way he did when he was that thirteen year old airbender and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back soon."

And with that he left. Katara frowned for a moment, wincing and tracing the bandages with her finger. She glanced at the family portraits on the wall- one with the two of them holding Kya and another one from the day of their marriage. The one where they were holding hands. And as quickly as she stopped frowning, she lost herself in a world of thoughts and memories.

**...**

Katara was kneeling next to the fountain of the Western Air Temple courtyard, staring at her hands. Again. This was probably the millionth time she did this ever since she met Aang, but despite the many times she would carry out this little... experiment... the same amount of curiosity would linger. Maybe it was just a part of being overprotective since they were best friends. Maybe there was another, more important reason to it considering how he was now learning firebending and was trying to be careful. One thing was clear, though. To this day, she had never known the reason why Aang gave such importance to her hands.

Every time there happened to be a burn or scrape, the Avatar would rush over to her as if the world was really going to end. He would gently seize her hands and use a few healing techniques she previously taught him to cool down the injury, all the while going on and on about how sensitive her hands could be. He would refuse anyone else's help, insisting that he be the only care taker of her hands when such a thing happened. Being the world's savior and having a great responsibility in his hands, he was at the same time concerned with making sure her hands were soft and comfortable.

She didn't get it. What was the magic he saw in her hands that she couldn't? Where was the necessity of this importance?

She suddenly saw that Aang was coming up to her. Her cerulean eyes widened a little at what she saw. Trickling from the top of his bald head and slinging over to his feet was what she assumed to be pear juice. In his hands were two pears, held carefully and cautiously. The airbender looked as if he had been through a war with Momo judging by the amount of peach juice that was splashed over his face and neck. Despite his goofy appearance, the poor airbender seemed obviously exhausted from the torment the badger frogs had given him. The waterbender couldn't help but steal a small chuckle in response as well as express the trace of worry she held.

"Um...Aang?" she said, gesturing to his previous appearance.

Aang cheerfully dropped next to the waterbender and handed her one of the two pairs he held. "I never knew lemurs were so good at guarding things." he said with laughter evident in his voice.

"So this is all Momo's doing?" she said, fiddling with her pear.

"Yep."

Katara noticed a small bruise on his finger. "What happened?"

"Well," he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I kind of made a bet with Momo-"

"Sorry, I meant…what happened to your finger?"

"Oh, that. I just… wasn't using a proper technique for hot squats at one point, so I slipped and stubbed my finger on a stone."

"How many sets did you do?" she asked.

"About sixty sets."

"Don't tell me Zuko made you overdo your training." she murmured worriedly, trying to maintain a cheerful attitude but inwardly growling at the mention of the fire prince. Since it was Zuko who was training him, it was best to be wise and to stick to his instructions calmly, involving as less anger as possible. Less anger meant more self-control.

"It's fine. Next time it's probably better to camp where there are less badger frogs."

She smiled. "I guess so."

Katara saw that he was watching her hands. She looked carefully, switching her attention from her hands to him and hoping to spot some kind of clue as to why her hands were the specialty. He slowly raised his pear up to his mouth and took a shaky bite, wiping away the trail of juice with his arm and licking his lips. And as quickly as he stared, he started twiddling his thumbs and looked in another direction. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Did you want to ask me something?"

"Huh?" the Avatar blushed. "N-no… not really…"

"It's okay, Aang. What is it?"

He didn't know how else to say what he wanted to say. However, he took a deep breath. "Katara… can I see your hands for a minute?"

She was a little puzzled with his request but tried not to show it. She smiled. "S-sure…"

A wide smile painted itself across Aang's lips as he gently took her hands. He approached them so slowly at first as if he couldn't really believe he received permission to do so, feeling as if he was holding the most precious things in the world. A goofy yet thoughtful sparkle lit up his stormy eyes. He started to trace the creases of her hands with admiration and deep thought. His smile was no longer as goofy as it was. It was so sincere that Katara's eyes were also glued to her own hands, like she was trying to follow Aang's gaze and discover the secret in them that so effortlessly made him smile. What was clearly so special about her hands?

The Avatar held her hands so lovingly that Katara started to grow nervous. She feared the possibility that he might bring up the kiss at the invasion. But at the same time, she never felt so special the way Aang was secretly admiring her palms. It was so amusing to watch that sparkle in his eyes influence the simple happiness he held in his heart.

Just when she was about to ask him why, a badger frog interrupted the silence with its croak. Aang suddenly let go, groaning and getting up. He smiled again, looking at her. "T-thanks, Katara."

She nodded. "You're welcome."

With a content sigh he hastily got up and started to walk away, reliving the experience and leaving her behind to think about what just happened.

**...**

Lady Katara is still left to ponder the same thought. She observed her hands again, which were firmly wrapped around two year old Kya. Brushing back her sleeping daughter's hair, she smiled to herself as she was reminded of the incident at the Air Temple all those years ago. She looked out through the window of her bedroom at the stunning view Air Temple Island had to offer, reminiscing her memories.

"Is my little angel still asleep?"

Katara saw Aang standing at the doorway, occupied with a small package and a few flowers.

"Last time I checked, I thought she was your _princess_." She said.

"She's my everything. Like you." He slowly walked in, placing the package on the bed. "Cookies. For Kya."

"She's been eating a lot of sugar lately." The master waterbender noted. "But I'll have to let it go for now."

Aang chuckled. "I'll let it slide this time, too." He handed Katara the flowers and sat next to her on the bed. "For my darling wife."

"They're beautiful." she whispered.

"Not as much as you are." He said, taking a long look at his wife's hands. He watched with keen interest as her fingers danced over the rose petals. "How do you feel?"

"It's only a small burn, Aang." She smiled.

"To you, maybe." He said. He bent forward and gently took her hands into his, staring at them with the same sparkle he held as he did that day long ago. He grinned in contentment. "But to me, it means a lot. I can't let anything happen to these hands. They mean so much to me."

It was what she loved to watch him do the most. He was so careful not to let them get stressed by the touch of a rough surface very often. That tiny glint of courage he would receive when he took her hands in his was priceless, feeling as if they were safe with him. As much as she was anxious to hear more, she couldn't ruin the moment. "_My_ hands?"

"Yeah." Aang answered, his fingers balleting with hers. "Compared to your eyes, your hands are a close second in importance."

"Really?" she smirked.

"Mmhm. These hands are magical." He grinned. "They saved me from the iceberg. They healed me when I was hurt, hugged me when I felt so down, saved me from-"

"_Aang_." Even to this day, Katara shuddered to hear about the fall at Ba Sing Se.

"I'm not talking about the lightning part." He assured her softly. He cupped her face in his palms. "They hold all the love I have for you."

Since the few blissful years of her time with Aang and a few more counting from the kiss they shared at Ba Sing Se, she never thought of asking her beloved husband the same question that lingered in her mind all these years. She never felt it was necessary to ask. There were times when he would simply ask to see her hands again like he did that day at the Western Air Temple and like he was doing now. So much had happened since then. The war was over, the Gaang members had each taken up a responsibility, Air Temple Island was established... And of course, Aang and Katara got married years later. Her opportunity to ask had slipped away as the years passed by quickly, and she never made the effort to ask again. Today at last, she received her answer. Now she would just watch every time, giggling whenever he tickled them to make her laugh or planted a kiss on them. She would forever cherish these moments with more to come. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess that's the secret to why you like my hands so much." She murmured. "I've been wanting to know since forever."

"It's not a secret anymore, is it?" He smirked.

"What should we do about the cooking, then?" Katara asked.

"Shh." He stopped her. "You talk too much." And he leaned in for a kiss.


	2. The Eternal Slumber

_**Day 2: Sleepy**_

**The Eternal Slumber**

There was not a stir in Air Temple Island. The sun was setting, the twilight was settling in, and the last sight of light was getting ready for its eventual slumber. The island's majestic glow was also hesitating to rise, its once lively view welcoming lonely shadows only. The beauty of the sunset so often admired by the residence was naturally dimming today, it's radiance not yearning for attention with its rich colors. In fact there was no richness at all in its colors today, saturated with a dullness quite uncalled for. It seems like nature, too, was lowering its head in sorrow.

The hour of the full moon was fast approaching. Still there was not the slightest change in the amount of tears shed in the presence of the world's savior. There was no sign of life, either, except for a set of heavy gasps and sighs dangling in the humid air. Accompanied by them was another, more harsh evidence of life- the coughing fits of one whose legacy touched millions.

Lying on a bed in the farthest corner of a central bedroom was Avatar Aang. A man people knew only as the Avatar. A man whose victory stretched far behind mere fame and responsibility. A man who was, unusually, satisfied with the way things were turning out to be on this particular day. Sitting at the end of the bed and softly pressing the soles of his weary feet was a woman. Notably she was Katara- master waterbender from the Southern Tribe and wife of the Avatar. The first and most prominent relation of Aang and pride of the Water Tribe.

The duo were quietly watching each other, looking into the other's eyes with the same purpose only in different roles. After a long time persuading their children to wait outside, they shared their moment of privacy through wordless confessions of love. They both had the awareness that even if a day like this actually came in their lives, their eyes would remain clear and happy. They were to pass the entire time left in joyful moments and past memories, making sure the other was not giving way to regret and pain.

Aang heaved another one of his heavy sighs, his hands folded across his chest and his wise grey eyes glancing over his wife. "You promised me, Katara."

Katara's expression did not change as she responded with a brief nod, feeling the moistness in her eyes heat up from being trapped in tear ducts for so long. "You say it so easily, Aang."

The old airbender laughed with a laugh so familiar that the waterbender was quite surprised to hear the energy it still held. She watched him gather himself together from the outburst.

"You're right." Aang said with a smile. "But a promise is a promise."

"I don't look _that_ sad, do I?"

"You don't." he answered. "But you don't look happy, either."

Katara lowered her head in defeat, thankful that her hair loopies were able to block her eyes from his sight. She didn't want him to see her this way, especially right before he was to depart from the physical world. She did promise him she would keep herself together and prevent from falling apart, but she didn't realize it would be so hard to fulfill that promise. The one and only Katara who had the ability to hide such heart-wrenching pain within herself was now failing terribly in the test the airbender held for her.

Aang's smile faded when he noticed her grip on his tired feet grow tight, as if they wanted to be there forever and never let go. He held a knowing spark within his ever-lively grey hues. Slowly, he started to raise himself up to change his position and sit up. Katara caught his weak arms firmly. "Don't get up. You need to rest."

Aang shook his head. "No, darling. Let me. I want to talk to you."

"You're not in the situation to talk a lot. Rest!"

He chuckled sadly. "I will be resting forever, anyway. If I don't talk now, then when else will I be able to speak again?"

He saw the tears race down from her eyes and grace her cheek. Like all at once her heart seemed to stop before his did. Her expression was of, unexpectedly, anger. "You made me lose."

"No I didn't." he denied playfully.

The mischievous tone of his old, deep voice was still there, as if wishing to be alive and to express itself for a little while longer. It pained her too much. She couldn't bear it anymore. But she knew she had to. There wasn't a choice.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with your silliness in a situation like this." She said in a miserable tone. "You take it so easy, you know that?"

He was still smiling. That smile of his frustrated her deeply just because of how beautiful it looked on his face. And knowing that beauty won't last for long was another object for her to start getting used to. How she wanted to give away even her last breath just to see that smile forever light up his face.

"Did you ever imagine how it would be for me?" Aang asked, ever lit up with happiness and wisdom. "Do you think I will feel happy to see you like this?"

"If you were in my place, you wouldn't say that." she said innocently, wiping away her tears. "You heartbreaker."

"I didn't break your heart." He pouted like child. "I never did such a thing."

"Liar. You always have." She answered with a frown. "That day at Ba Sing Se when you fell. The day of the comet when you just disappeared on that lion turtle. Oh, and what about that time you didn't come home and the kids kept asking me where you were?"

She took a deep breath, eyeing him sadly. "You didn't know how worried I was until I saw you again."

"But I always came back." He consoled her. "I was always with you in spirit. And I still will be."

"You're just happy because you get to go to the spirit world before I do." She argued, flashing him a stern look filled with worry and love.

"Oh, Katara…" he said, shaking his head. "You love me too much to let that happen. Look at me."

"I won't." she said, her voice silencing itself. "I'm still mad at you."

He took his shaking hand and cupped her face like he did every day, using his other hand to wipe away the tears that refused to keep themselves from falling down her face. He lifted her chin up lovingly, the same amount of passion and adoration dancing clearly in his pupils. "You can never be mad at me. You don't even know how."

She could contain herself any longer. With equally shaking arms she embraced him, lying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. She listened with such fear and love to the rhythm his heart was making, her own heartbeat rapidly increasing from the realization that this could be the last time she ever gets a chance to do this. She closed her eyes and lost herself into the beauty of his heartbeat, smiling for the first time all day.

"You're listening to my heartbeat, are you?"

She nodded. "This isn't the first time I've done this."

"This was the same technique I used every day before the kids were born." He laughed. "The first time was during a few months of our marriage. Remember that?"

"You were so anxious for that second little heartbeat in me." She spoke, her old pupils sparkling at the memory. "You kept doing that every day until you finally heard it."

"You don't know how happy I was." He said, smiling. "So happy that I was running down the streets and screaming out the news."

It was her turn to laugh. "That would probably be the silliest thing you've ever done."

"I couldn't help myself." He said sheepishly. "But the best part… nine months later I was holding a beautiful daughter in my arms."

"She had your smile."

"But she had your eyes." He said enthusiastically. "Such beautiful eyes that even the sky and the oceans put together would feel jealous. She was our little princess."

"I still tried to stop you from listening to my heartbeat again." She said.

"But you couldn't." He smirked, still holding her close. "And that's how I found out about Bumi and Tenzin years later. "

The couple exchanged a few more laughs, reminiscing over their favorite memories. Even though the Avatar felt strong enough to speak, it was hard for him to do so from the interruptions of coughs. His eyes turned glassy and his head felt too heavy to keep itself upright. But he wasn't going to let go of his wife. He sighed and held Katara by the shoulders. It wasn't until the coughing grew worse that she broke away from the embrace. "Are you okay, dear?"

He nodded but still clutched to his chest. "I'm…f-fine…"

"Let me get you some water-"

"No, no." he said, hugging her again as if too afraid for the moment to let go. "Just stay with me. One cough isn't going to hurt."

"That's what I always say." She noted. "Like that time I got sick."

"Shhh. I don't want to hear about it." He said, getting rid of his coughing fit at last. "No sad memories."

"That wasn't sad. You spent the entire day trying to make me some tea."

"Yeah yeah, you were laughing the entire time. But I felt like the whole world was going to end." He said, a slight quiver in his tone at the thought. "I sent for twenty to thirty different healers all over the world to make sure you got better."

"But it was just-"

"I _told_ you it wasn't the common flu." He said abruptly. "And you call _me_ a heartbreaker."

He felt his chest growing heavier all of a sudden. He closed his glassy eyes, placing his hand on Katara's head and stroking her whitened hair affectionately. "Katara…?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel sleepy."

Her smile faded as she let go of him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Already?"

"I can't help it." He breathed sadly. He gave her a desperate look. "P-please?"

She felt the pain coming back. She placed her hand on his cheeks. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to ask?"

And with that, the airbender placed his head happily on her lap. He looked up at his wife with a rare look of pride, love, happiness, experience, and so many wise emotions mixed together. A look he knew he would give only to the person he felt was closer to him. No, she wasn't just close to his heart… she was one with him. They were the same. They worked in unison all these years. She looked back at him with equal intensity, as if demanding his eyes silently to stay open and watch hers forever. However, it was more like a wordless prayer, pleading those wise stormy eyes of his to never close. To keep assuring her that he will be with her always.

"Listen." He spoke. "I don't want to see you miserable ever again after today. I want you to keep smiling."

She nodded.

"Because if I decide to come visit you in spirit one day and I see you sad," he said, "I'll go back the way I came."

"I won't let you."

"Exactly." He said, widening his grin. "Now smile for me, my forever girl."

She did her best to grin back.

"Wider."

Again she obeyed.

"Wider, I say."

She couldn't. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Please, darling. For me." He coughed, pleading. "You know how much I love to see you smiling."

She did what she was told, emotions trapped in her pupils. She placed her hand over his chest, stroking it gently as if she was trying to chase the cough away and command it to leave his body.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world."

She nodded miserably. "Me too."

"You're not going to wish me goodnight?" he asked innocently.

She longed to see that innocence forever, but merely smiled of how precious it was to look at. "Goodnight, Aang." She managed to say, choking back a sob.

"That's better." He said, closing his eyes and kissing her hand. "Goodnight Katara. I love you."

"I love you more." She murmured in the midst of tears.

He chuckled, knowing that he was going to win this round. With a content smile as goofy and heartfelt as it was since the last fifty years of his meeting with his wife, he whispered with his last breath, "I love you most."


	3. Partnership

_**Day 3: Dance**_

**Partnership**

The Earth Kingdom sponsors were well on their way into the pressuring phase of the royal Fire Nation coronation party. It wasn't really much of a surprise that Ba Sing Se officials were going to meet at the Fire Nation. There was no harm in doing so anymore- the war was finally over and it gave the three nations an opportunity to reunite and mingle with each other. Just because Ozai had been a terrible leader didn't mean all Fire Nation folks were looking forward to destroying the world. Therefore, the age of reconstruction that was going to follow welcomed the Fire Nation with forgiveness and respect.

After regaining the reign of Ba Sing Se, the Earth King had welcomed Team Avatar with open arms and a priceless smile of satisfaction and pride. Therefore it was supposed to mean relaxation and fun…or at least that's what the Gaang expected. There were many meetings, opposition declarations to get rid of, and newer constructions to take place. In order to live at least a little bit of what they expected, the Avatar and friends decided to attend the party- surprisingly held in Fire Lord Zuko's palace. Despite the fact that his coronation had taken place days ago, the party was still going to commence without any problem as a way of welcoming the newer sponsors and meeting with important guests.

The Gaang had many expectations regarding their enthusiasm and age group. They were, after all, pretty young to be included as a part of a major reconstruction phase the world was about to undergo. But even expectations for the Avatar could be slightly taken in the wrong direction or turning point. The party would consist of a central seat reserved for Aang, followed by another meeting. Later on would be the dance hour, then the refreshment era of the party. With newly welcomes and blooming romance, it wasn't going to be _that_ bad… right? It was hard to come to a conclusion judging by Katara's expression at the mention of the dance hour. At first she was surprised. Then she looked to Aang for a means of assurance, but he just flashed her a goofy smile in memory of the dance party back at the cave before the war. She sulked. It was true that she managed to pull off the dance at the cave, but these dances weren't as vibrant and robust as their own little tango had been.

Aang and Katara were happy in their budding relationship. They had even confirmed it to their friends, and everyone was comfortable with it since it had been pretty obvious. But how would the world view their relationship? Not to mention that there were more fans for Aang now than there were back when the war was still going on. It didn't help that she a still a little jealous about the Koko and friends incident at Kyoshi Island. There will be three times as many girls waiting to dance with him at the party. It was a lot worse that she had very little knowledge of those formal, graceful dances of the Fire Nation.

Keeping all of these doubts in mind, Katara sighed nervously as Aang instructed her to stand still for a moment. The fresh breezes blew her long hair in the wind, and the valley of fire lilies surrounded the little amount of clear space they were standing in. A small pond awaited them a few steps away, and a cherry blossom tree towered over them, stretching one of its branches right above their heads. The petals were falling softly over the two of them, as if promoting the moment. And right in the farthest distance was the blurry silhouette of the palace.

The waterbender gulped apprehensively. She didn't expect to find herself taking a dance lesson this soon. However, she convinced herself otherwise and took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this, Aang?"

"Of course I am." He grinned, stepping carefully on the valley grass. "Those Fire Nation dances aren't that bad. "

"How do you know?" she asked curiously. "Did you learn it?"

"Besides the dances I learned with Kuzon a hundred years ago," he explained, "I also saw a few people dance like this at different parties. It didn't seem so bad. It was actually the hype back then. Plus, the monks usually encouraged dances as a form of self-expression. It really helped us find our balance and promoted self-control."

"It sounds really nice." Katara said. "But…"

"I thought you were comfortable with dancing. You know, back at the dance party…"

"Yeah, but that wasn't really… well… maybe I'm just not the dancing type…" She didn't really want to admit it. It was a secret worry she held. What if Aang didn't want to dance with her if she was bad? She'll definitely embarrass him at the party if he did anyway. She didn't want to see him humiliated if he danced with her, who really didn't know how.

"You're saying that because you don't know how it goes." he said, taking her hand. "But we can change that."

"I don't know." She said dismissively. "I've never really had experience with-"

"That's why I'm here." He assured her. "And besides, dance is all about expression. It doesn't matter if you know how to dance in a particular way. Just be creative and let your mind wander."

Slowly he grasped one of her arms and positioned it on his shoulder. His right hand wrapped itself around her waist, and his left hand laced itself with her other free hand. There was a warm twinkle in his eye that made her feel a little more comfortable than usual, but that was only because there was no one else there. Katara felt a little uncertain. Not just from the worry that she might mess up, but also because of the fact that they were in a relationship for only a few days. She felt her cheeks growing hot.

"Um… Aang? I really don't know about this-"

"It's fine, Katara. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's only me."

"What if someone sees us…?"

"Sokka's miraculously busy, Toph, Mai, and Zuko are in the palace. Appa and Momo are occupied with peaches. There's no one around."

"We…don't have music…"

"No problem. We can just dance for fun."

"O-okay…" she whispered hesitantly.

She watched as he slowly took a step to the side, his arm still on her waist. He gave her a confident, expectant look. She took this as a sign to follow his lead and repeated his move. He took another step. She did the same. A few more steps. Not just in one direction but rhythmically moving here and there. The seconds passed by a little awkwardly and nervously, especially since Katara was trying to get used to being this close to him. Her apprehensive doubts gave way as she accidently stepped on his foot. She immediately broke away from him, horrified with what she had done.

"Oh my! I'm _so_ sorry, Aang, I didn't mean-!"

"It's okay, Katara, relax." He interrupted, smiling. "It happens all the time."

Again he held out his hand, waiting patiently. She looked unsurely at him for a brief moment. "I might step on your foot again…"

"I'm sure you won't."

"What if I do…?"

"It will be okay. We'll keep trying."

"But-"

"Just take my hand."

He held the same daring look from that dance party a few months ago. She didn't know why she felt the necessity to be shy, but she tried not to be _that_ obvious and give it away. That same emotion of both disbelief and excitement mixed together… she was convinced nonetheless. She took his hand. Aang skillfully maneuvered Katara's hands and placed them back in their positions. He wrapped his arm over her waist and resumed their previous posture. And again they started off. This time, Katara didn't feel as clumsy. She felt slightly more comfortable. Once in a while, she would look up at him or steal a few glances around her to make sure no one else was there. Aang was patient. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying every minute of teaching Katara the different, unique movements. At times he made her hands slide over his neck, wrapping both of his arms around her waist and moving.

He corrected her movements and changed postures every now and then to let her get the hang of it. Often the airbender whispered a few suggestions to help Katara ease into the movements and display a more graceful touch to the each pose. A compliment here and there didn't fail to bring a smile to her lips, either. They both moved so easily and effortlessly… well, Aang being more comfortable compared to Katara.

The moments passed by wonderfully and smoothly. Everything was going pretty good. Great even. They kept starting to take it from the top to make sure she was getting it. More incidents of her stepping on his foot kept discouraging her, but he didn't let her stop. He knew she was enjoying it. That is, until Katara wandered a bit too far. Before she knew it, her foot accidently slipped into the pond nearby. Down she plunged with a yelp, facedown into the water. Aang was also pushed forward and soon found himself fallen next to her. Both lovers splashed into the abrupt turn of events.

"Ugh! Why do I keep-?" Katara mumbled.

But to her great surprise, she felt water splashing over her face. She glanced over to Aang, who splashed water on her again. Katara squeezed her eyes shut and giggled as the water droplets graced her face. "Aang…!"

"What?" he asked with fake innocence, chuckling. "This is still a part of the lesson."

"It's on, then…" she laughed, splashing water back at him.

And the rest of the afternoon was splashed away by the two benders, who engaged their time perfectly by having fun and eventually conducting more graceful movements.

**…..**

The day of the party had arrived sooner than expected. And it wasn't up to the Avatar's expectations, either. He had a hard time trying to find Katara after the meeting. She had promised him she would be there as soon as his meeting was over. He was clad in his traditional Air Nomad clothing along with a dark, crimson cloak to promote the Fire Nation's part of the party. He kept running into eager girls his age, asking him to dance with them when the dance hour comes.

"Mr. Avatar…?" a girl came by and asked.

Aang smiled nervously and whispered a low, "Hello."

"May _I_ have this dance?"

"Hey, I asked him first!" A girl came by, shoving the former.

"Nuh uh! I did!" Another girl said, blinking her eyelashes shyly.

"Did _not_!"

"Did to!"

Some girls were daring enough to come up to him and ask him directly. Some were a little more demanding, some were showering false innocence...while others, however, were too shy to even _look_ at him. There was even one entire group of swooning girls after him. He took the opportunity to escape and searched.

"I wish the Avatar wasn't here." Aang heard someone say.

"Why?" came another voice.

"Because he gets all the girls. The worst part… I can't find _my_ girlfriend anywhere."

Aang sighed, shaking his head in annoyance and continuing to search. There wasn't much time left for the dance hour to start, and even though he wasn't in the mood to dance after such a frankly meaningless meeting and knew he and Katara didn't have enough time getting comfortable with the dancing, it wasn't like the girls would stop coming after him. He spent a few more seconds wandering around the grand palace hall, asking Sokka every now and then.

"No worries, Aang, your girlfriend will be here soon."

The airbender blushed. Even though he and Katara were officially a couple now, he was still getting used to realizing it.

"Oh, and another thing. Steer clear of the oogies for one day at least, okay? And no touchy feely romance with my baby sister 'cause I can't handle-"

Aang rolled his eyes. "Okay, Sokka, but…"

He was immediately cut off when he spotted her in the distance. Vestured in an elegant Fire Nation attire was Katara. Bordering her slender neck was a long crimson chain that matched her dress, small dangling earrings to add to the completion. She wore an exquisite, yet simplistic top with sleeves down to the middle of her arm over a long skirt that reached down to her feet. As opposed to the ostentatious ruffles of the other ladies's dresses, her skirt's lace overlay stood out the most. It was also the first time Aang had ever seen her in a loose braid without hair loopies. Instead there was only a red flower in her hair. She also spotted him, her smile widening in amusement as she glanced at his fancy attire as well. And it nearly took over him. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't resist.

Quickly he rushed up to her, holding his hand out in front of everyone. The talking stopped and the party's attention focused on the Avatar's outstretched hand. Aang held an elated twinkle in his smoky eyes, whispering the magic words, "Will you dance with me?"

Katara felt as if her world stopped. A set of _ooh_s and _aah_s took place. The music slowly started to play as Katara stared at him with a very evident blush on her cheeks. She didn't understand how the shy airbender was the one starting to make the first moves. She chuckled nervously as everyone gawked at them both and the girls glared at her.

"I thought we didn't have the time to rehearse-" Katara whispered so low that only Aang could hear her.

"It doesn't have to be perfect. Honest." Aang assured.

Katara was unsure. She took another peak at all the people who were staring at both of them. It even seemed like some girls were ready to give her death threats when they saw how simple she looked.

"She's not even that pretty…"

"Why is he dancing with her?"

"Is she rich-?"

"No she isn't. She's from the Southern Water Tribe."

"I heard she was his waterbending teacher."

"Does he really like her, then?"

"Maybe. Just look how happy he is."

Aang and Katara could hear each and every whisper the people in the audience muttered to themselves. Somehow it was Aang who was the one perfectly unmoved by them. His hand was still outstretched, ready to take hers away into the awaiting moment of happiness.

Katara breathed out a sigh and nodded, smiling and placing her hand in his. "It would be my pleasure."

Aang grinned, taking her hand and whisking her into their position. Once again her hand was on his shoulder and his hand was over her waist, their free hands joining together. The audience gasped in shock and delight. Katara's blush deepened, but she had a shy smile on her lips as her approval. They both glanced into each other's eyes- blue into grey and grey into blue.

The music started to increase in rhythm, still maintaining its melodious tune. By now the paralyzed audience came back to their senses and rushed over to find partners. Within moments, everyone was settled comfortably in another's arms. The music finally gave into a much slower tune, emanating from one of utter enthusiasm to one of modest gentleness. The atmosphere relaxed as the dancers twirled along with their partners. Wisps of neon pink and daring purple swished past other color combinations of dashing blue and glimmering silver. Ruffle after ruffle, lace after lace, and scarf after scarf, the bursts of rainbow balleted this way and that. Other sudden splashes of color waltzed through the crowds, ranging from regal attires to fancy brunettes. Masks shone with dominating radiance, blinding away each other through the haze of silk and satin. Just when the dancers settled in, Aang and Katara began their dance symphony.

They started off the same way they did back at the valley. One solely concentrating on the other. The airbender made sure to give her as much space as she needed and at the same time made sure he was close to her. The waterbender felt the music take over her feet and enter every corner of her veins. In the midst of a million eyes, the two of them stood out most. Without a moment to waste, the Avatar spun twirled her gracefully before the other couples, his stormy eyes revealing amusement and vigilance. Katara was a little unprepared, considering this was an impromptu dance, but elegantly encircled him, following the motions of the others' pirouettes.

A glow of embarrassment captivated Katara, but it was only ironic that she knew he was helping her during such moments… in which the touch was actually required in order to keep the dance going especially in front of thousands of people. The surrounding dancers _ooh_ed and _aah_ed. Instant whispers began again.

When they felt the stares heavily lie upon them, they didn't look around apprehensively. Whispers roamed around the room as all masks turned their attention to the two benders again. But Aang kept on going, not resisting the urge to smile dreamily. He continued leading their dance through graceful glides, losing himself and smiling. Katara was still nervous but attempted another smooth glide. Just when she was about to stumble, he swooped forward and caught her in his arms. This time, she didn't yelp. Both succeeded in trying to cover up the mistake, continuing their endless rhythmical saga. His eyes were locked with her quivering ones as he kept one arm wrapped firmly around her waist, dipping her lower when the opportunity allowed him. Soon enough the climax descended. They descended from their first phase simply enough, engaged through a few side to side steps that brushed off the edge of their twists and turns. His eyes softened as he slowed his movements and ascended her presence back up with a flick of his wrist. Their movements were in perfect sync, his hands reaching down to her hips during the process of losing himself in the performance… all within the beauty of their musical endeavor. With a final breathtaking dip followed by another graceful twirl, the Avatar and the master waterbender ended it all.

Applause shot up in the air when it had all ceased, vibrating in tempo to the racing heartbeats of Aang and Katara. Even the jealous girls had given up their negativity and joined in the cheers and hollers. The airbender smiled playfully, giving Katara a proud look. The waterbender herself couldn't come to believe that it was her who gave such a performance like this. She smiled widely and bowed along with her lover, the uproar intensifying. It wasn't long until the entire room came to realize that the two benders belonged together.

"I never knew you were _this_ good, Katara." Aang said after everything had settled down and the feasts commenced. "Looks like you've accomplished the art of graceful dancing."

"It's because of you that I made it through today." She laughed. "It felt almost exactly like waterbending."

"See? It wasn't that hard."

"To tell you the truth, I was kind of a little…scared…"

Aang laughed and held her firmly by the shoulders. "Are you scared now?"

"No."

"Well good. Maybe we should attend more of these parties often." He smirked, stealing a moment to kiss her blushing cheek. "I could never have a better dance partner."


	4. It Starts With a Smirk

_**Day 4: Smirk**_

**It Starts With a Smirk**

"And so we have our Earth Kingdom forces ready to take back the smaller colonies. After the war, the Fire Nation camps have cleared out completely. Therefore, we can immediately start making plans and preparations to move out…"

Aang heaved a heavy sigh, making sure no one could see the sheer boredom etched in his sparkling ashen eyes. It was another meeting. Boring, pretty much. It wasn't rare when the Avatar attended meetings like these. In fact, there seemed to be more of these than the important ones. Watching a general ramble on aimlessly and coming up with no _real_ conclusions about the rebuilding of the Ba Sing Se walls…it was definitely a sight to be seen. If such a meeting even existed in the physical world, Aang thought, it would certainly be more compromising and merciful than something like this.

Sitting to the right of Aang was Katara, fingering the long locks of her hair, and to his left was the sarcastic warrior, Sokka, about to swoon onto the airbender's shoulder from sleepiness. Sokka blinked rapidly, wiping his moist eyes from yawning so much. With a frustrated groan so low that no one could hear, he looked back at the Avatar and gestured with his frown the impact the meeting had on him.

There was not a mere shadow there to entertain Aang's fun-loving self. It was mandatory and respectful if they gave their whole, undivided attention to the general, so the option of whispering to Katara quietly was knocked out. Even the Fire Lord, who lacked the patience to listen attentively to the rambles, made no fuss about inviting the next general to get it over with.

"So therefore, the bottom line of my request is that…"

Making tiny circles on the wooden table and eyeing Zuko, Sokka, and Katara for a means of making something out of the ordinary happen, Aang merely patted the Water Tribe warrior on the shoulder and stared with his hoarse eyes at the general who was speaking- a man with a thin beard bordering his chin and a greenish haze draping over his vibrant hazel eyes. It was General Wei, the nicer one of the group of Ba Sing Se generals who held at least a slight trace of humor in any of his speeches. However good he was, he still held the tendency to ramble on. Hence, his speech didn't make Aang's day any better. The airbender fiddled with his fingers, finding them to be more interesting to look at than the maps he saw for the millionth time in a row.

The Avatar knew he was restless. He had to do _something_ to get over this boredom. He looked around, trying to think of something when his hand accidently brushed over Katara's. It was a casual touch, but it was done in such a way that it seemed more like a poke, leaving the waterbender startled. She choked back a giggle and remained quiet with a wide smile evident on her cheeks. She glanced over to the airbender, her beautiful blue eyes lighting up at the long awaited disturbance and trying to stop herself from bursting out from laughter.

"Was it an accident?" she dared herself to whisper when the general suddenly got caught up in a coughing fit.

"Yeah." Aang said innocently, glad that she was able to talk to him in some way. "I didn't mean to poke you."

"But thanks, though. It tickles." She commented with a smile, turning her attention back to the general who continued speaking.

Zuko gave him a stern look but didn't fail in silently inquiring what happened through the curiosity in his eyes. Aang shook his head dismissively. Sokka smirked in amusement, shaking his head. "Some Avatar who likes to tickle people." He murmured in his squeaky tone before going back to his usual yawning process.

Aang knew Katara was ticklish, and seeing her laugh actually made him stir away from the silence. He was just about to accept going back to the restricted boredom, but Sokka's smirk finally gave him an idea as to what to do in order to break away from this silent torture. He glanced over to his lover, frowning when he noticed she was back to the quiet Katara she had been since the meeting started. It was his turn to smirk.

The general finished, bowing respectfully. Licking his lips impatiently, Zuko commanded in a booming voice, "Next general, please."

For a long while the room was silent again as the next general was called up- General Zhang. Zhang belonged to the stricter general category, and he never failed to notice any disturbance that would interrupt any of his meetings. Despite knowing this and being aware, Aang was starting to get really anxious for carrying out his mischievous plan. There were no words to be said after all. It was as if the stillness of the world was actually weaving the leftover gaps of understanding and upcoming enjoyment in such a significant segment of time. Apparently, some aspects of life are either so sad or so boring that laughter was the only cure one could experience. Hence, Aang turned away his attention span as his eyes suddenly glimmered with playful mischief. Within the blink of an eye, he slowly and cautiously dared himself to movie his fingers.

Immediately he shot his eyes up at everyone. No one was watching. That was a good sign.

"I believe," the general continued, "…that moving the troops into Ba Sing Se can be somewhat risky considering-"

Again, Aang moved his fingers. Still nothing happened. Hence he gained the courage to lift up his palms, now tingling with adrenaline and enthusiasm. As rapidly as he possibly could, he reached out from under the table and poked Katara again…this time on her side.

Katara sharply withdrew her breath, switching her attention to him abruptly. Her cheeks pinkened lightly as Aang flashed her a smug look. The generals in the room all turned to look at her, General Zhang frowning.

"Miss Katara… are you alright?"

Katara snapped out of her trance and faced the generals, who were all gawking at her along with Zuko and Sokka.

"What's the matter, Katara?" Zuko asked.

The master waterbender felt her cheeks growing hot as everyone stared at her, but she merely shook her head. "Nothing… Sorry."

"Let me begin again." The general took a deep breath. "I believe that moving troops into Ba Sing Se can be somewhat risky considering-"

Katara looked to Aang demandingly. "Why the poke?" she asked in a startled manner.

But the Avatar just answered her embarrassed cheeks with a smirk. "Sorry, Katara. My bad…again."

"Keep your hands to yourself, Aang." Sokka warned, stealing a moment to divert the attention of the others with a cough. "No touching my baby sister."

Aang sighed and shrugged. "I'm not doing anything."

"Okay." Katara whispered a little suspiciously. "But be careful next time."

She tried to keep herself from giggling, turning back to listen to the general. But Aang wasn't going to give up yet. This was getting too good. He carefully raised his hand slightly and poked her again- same place but receiving a different reaction. Katara flinched, trying to glare at Aang but failing to do so since she was too busy smiling widely. Again, everyone in the room looked at her and Aang.

"Um, Katara?" Sokka cleared his throat. "What's wrong now?"

She shook her head rapidly again. "N-nothing, I… I was hiccupping."

"Uh…alright…" General Zhang said.

Another general who was sitting down stood up and handed her a cup of water. The waterbender was grateful and gulped the water down, staring at Aang the whole time and quenching her dry throat. She took a deep breath and straightened up in her chair. "I'm sorry…please continue, General."

"Let me start _again._" Zhang said. "Hopefully we won't be interrupted this time." It was clear he was getting agitated to finish his speech. He blinked a few times and continued a little too fast, "_IbelievethatmovingtroopsintoBaSingSecanbesomewhatr iskyconsidering_-"

But the poor general was interrupted again. This time, Aang had refused to give up defeat. The mischievous airbender poked Katara for the third time. Katara yelped and stood up, giggling and trying to maintain her frustration. "Aang!"

"_What_ is going on _now_?" General Zhang bellowed, slamming his papers on the table. The other generals stood up abruptly, Sokka and Zuko exchanging confused stares.

"Why aren't you letting me poke you, Katara?" Aang asked, standing up and feigning frustration (though in reality he had expected this confrontation).

"You're poking her?" General Zhang asked incredulously. "So all of this began with a _poke_?"

"I was trying to tell her something important-" Aang began.

"You're _tickling_ me!" she answered, her face turning red.

"Okay, calm down and have a seat-" Zuko started as he couldn't help but smile at the intention behind Aang's smile. He knew the Avatar didn't confront anybody just because he wanted to.

"Not yet." Aang said, trying to hide his smug smile. "If Katara really thinks I'm lying, then we'll found out just how much of a liar I am. And how ticklish I was trying to make her."

The airbender poked her again as she jumped, backing away. "No, Aang, don't do this!"

"Why not, might I ask Miss Katara?" he said, leaning forward, poking her again.

Katara stifled back a laugh. "Because I'm trying to concentrate…!"

"Can we _just_ go on with the meeting?" Zhang said, tormented by the situation.

"Why are you trying to concentrate?" Aang urged, ignoring Zhang's request and poking her around her shoulders. She squirmed under his touch, her smile widening at his plan as she tried not to exclaim. She stole another moment to yelp excitedly.

"A-Aang, I…I suggest…" Zuko couldn't go on. He didn't want to stop what he was seeing

"Just because…" she answered vaguely, extricating herself from his grasp. But Aang wasn't ready for mercy just yet. He gaped at her with a knowing look, tracing his fingers over the base of her palms and starting to tickle her sides.

"Aang, please…!" She tried hard not to shriek, almost squealing from the ticklish feel. "Stop!"

"Please what, Katara?" he asked again, continuing to use the formal tone of voice. His fingers balleted across her sides and onto her stomach, making her gestures rise to the peak of laughter itself.

"Stop this madness!" Zhang yelled. "Avatar Aang, it's not respectful to-"

The generals in the room were convinced that this was no accidental confrontation. They lightened up a little, not caring to hear the angry general's bellows in the middle of such an amusing tale woven by Avatar Aang and Katara of the Water Tribe.

"Perhaps you are feeling apprehensive to accept defeat." Aang leaped upward and grasped her hand.

"But I-ahh!"

His fingers danced around her sides, causing another set of giggles from her lips. "I never knew you were so ticklish." He teased. "It's war now!"

Aang leaped up onto the table, a move that was definitely unexpected. The generals jumped back, startled, but were still smiling nevertheless.

"No, no, noooo!" Zhang said, banging the table. "Avatar Aang, stop this! Miss Katara!" He turned to Zuko as a means of hope, startled when he found the ruler of the Fire Nation laughing his head off. "Fire Lord, do something!"

Zuko immediately tried to maintain a solemn frown, but he failed and joined Sokka in the laughter. "I…I'm sorry…I can't do anything about this… I have no power over him…"

"T-this isn't the characteristic of the Avatar-ahh!" Katara squealed again.

"Of course it is!" Aang answered her between her giggles.

The sweet laughter had increased to uncontrollable squeals and vivacious gasps for air. Zhang was pulling frustratingly at his hair, yelling for the commotion to stop. Papers flew in the air, but the usually serious generals forgot all about trying to gather their reports and maintaining their dignified seriousness. Zuko and Sokka were still chuckling in the corner, arms crossed and leaning onto each other to prevent falling from the laughter. Aang continued to advance in his steps as Katara broke away from his grasp and squealed, forgetting her resolve to stay calm and running around the room. Aang tried to catch her again. He marveled at her grace, stealing several moments to grab her around her shoulders and tickle the sides of her cheekbones. She squealed yet again, shrieking from laughter.

"What kind of Avatar starts tickling his girlfriend in the middle of a meeting, jumping over tables to chase her all around the meeting hall?" Sokka sighed, shaking his head and trying to stop laughing.

"We have our answer now." Zuko said, watching the entertainment closely.

"STOP, I SAY!" Zhang yelled helplessly.

Katara plunged into bursts of excited laughter and separated playfully from Aang's grip, but he kept coming back to enhance the poking contest.

"Can't get me now, can you?" Katara said, breaking free and taking off at last. She headed for the exit, cautiously looking back. Aang leaped up eagerly by jumping down from the table. He pounded his feet onto the ground, starting to chase her.

"You know you can't get away from an airbender!" he exclaimed, his hands reaching forward in efforts to grab her.

The streets grew into a never ending playing field for Aang and Katara as the two tickle war contestants rushed away from the building and raced down the pathway. They had managed to almost strangle the guards with their laughter and efforts to grab the other and get revenge. And they took off. It didn't seem so much like a contest, considering the fact that only Aang had succeeded in tickling her so far. The people passing by were at first startled to see the Avatar in elegant robes chasing after a beautiful Water Tribe girl- most importantly, the greatest waterbending master and healer the world had to offer. But they didn't try to stop the two lovers.

"Woohoo, rock on!"

"Go Avatar!"

"Good luck on catching her, Mr. Avatar!"

Aang and Katara ran and ran until they were no longer in sight, but in Katara's efforts to escape, she finally gained the opportunity to dominate the tickling contest. However, he soon found himself on top of her, slipping and almost crashing next to her after a long while. Instantly, he tumbled down, stopping himself from colliding onto the beautiful bender before him as he reached inches above the ground, using his airbending to lift himself up again. Although he managed to stay in that position, he was really surprised as he stared into the equally shocked eyes of the one he loved most. He gave her another smirk as a response, gasping and breathing just centimeters above her. "I win, Katara."

The waterbender panted heavily as she sat up, grasping her chest from laughing so much. "Not fair."

"Is too." He smiled. "You know… all of this actually started with a smirk."

She frowned. " A _smirk_?"

"Yep."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I guess you were _really_ bored."

"Of course I was. As much as I'm all for saving the world, I can't handle a pointless meeting."

"That general was pretty mad." She said. "His poor face... he was so agitated..."

"It's fine, I'll apologize." He answered. He smiled and cross his legs, sitting next to her. "Didn't _you_ like it?"

"Other than the fact that it was a little embarrassing and unexpected, I have to admit it was pretty fun." She laughed. "But I'm getting my revenge."

"Okay." He smiled playfully. "Just wait until the next meeting."

She laughed again and bent forward to kiss his cheek. The airbender sighed happily for the contact but didn't seem satisfied.

"What?" Katara asked.

Aang blushed. "I kinda thought we were…official now…" he said, fumbling with his words.

The waterbender grinned, blushing as well. "You're right…"

And with that, she took a moment to capture his lips with hers as per his wish.


	5. Lucid Dreams by Candlelight

_**Day 5: Candles**_

**Lucid Dreams by Candlelight**

A cool breeze swiveled its way through the rafters of a familiar window, enhancing its journey as it brushed past a wide orchard. It descended even further, deep into the heart of the Air Temple walls and sneaked over a billowing fountain. An elderly lemur was softly snoring, licking its fur and cuddling next to its bison friend as the wind swirled by. The breeze was strong and clear despite the cooling sensation it held. Even the midnight sky failed to envelop its endeavor. It turned this way and that before finding its entrance: a long corridor hallway leading to a central portion of the Air Temple. As it entered a fancy yet simplistic room right at the base of the window leading to the fountain, it finally relaxed and tickled past a beautiful woman's hair.

The woman's dark locks swayed and gently fell over her face, cloaking her closed eyelids. Upon her lips was neither a smile nor frown, but only an expressionless truth that whispered to itself. She shuddered. Close by was a man vestured in trousers and a robe that covered his bare chest, also exhausted from the breeze's torment that added to the exhaustion the day threw at him. He pressed his tattooed hands upon the base of his forehead and sighed as the papers before him fluttered in the breeze. He then widened his eyes and looked over to the candle that was lit by the woman earlier. Instantly he cupped his hands around the gentle flame, making sure that the light lit by the woman would not go out. The breeze harmlessly passed by and escaped through a railing. The man heaved a sigh of relief and let go of his grip on the candle, staring into the majestic nature of its flickering flame.

When he heard a small withdrawal of breath he knew so well, he diverted his attention. Although wrapped up in reading the documents on his desk through the light of the candle, he turned towards the shuddering beauty on the bed not so far from his seat at the table. His sparkling eyes softened and he got up willingly, a wide smile painted on his lips as he made his way over to his wife.

The woman wanted to drape the blankets back over herself, her lips expressing a frown from the slight discomfort. But to her greater convenience, a pair of hands performed the deed for her. The woman blushed and shyly breathed as she instantly recognized the touch, remembering the memories of the night. She clutched the blanket to her chest as the pair of hands pushed back her curls from her eyes and tucked them back. A pair of lips graced her forehead and cheek in the form of a lulling kiss, the owner of the soothing voice that followed whispering, "Are you comfortable, darling?"

She nodded, grasping the man's hand tightly and longingly. In the midst of her battle of sleep she wished to open her eyes and meet that pair of grey ones that stared lovingly at her angelic face. She wished to express her gratitude for a simple, but highly helpful gesture. But those lips hushed her and prevented her from doing so.

"You've had a long day, dear. Go back to sleep."

She shook her head and held her arm out, eyes still closed. She used one hand to hug the blanket closer to her and left the other to remain grasping onto the man's hand. "W-what about y-you?" her voice mumbled.

"I'll be here."

Those three words were enough. She smiled at last, causing the man to smile as well. She felt his fingers softly stroking her hair and taking her hand, planting a soft kiss that danced its impact on her fingers. She moaned softly, smile widening as she turned the other way and whispered, "Goodnight, Aang."

"Goodnight, Katara."

The Avatar knelt beside the bed as he watched Katara drift peacefully back to sleep. He observed the innocence on her face and the fluttering of her long, attractive eyelashes. It was a habit of his to watch her sleep, increasing more so since the last three years of their marriage. It was such an innocent sight that he longed forever to see. Gently he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before he forced his eyes to turn back to the papers on the desk. He rose and walked over to the table, rubbing his eyes and sitting back before the glow of the candlelight to scan the papers. He ran across the last page of the fifteen-page document after a little while.

'_I, Avatar Aang, fully agree to the proposal of the grand construction of the Earth Kingdom Infirmary for Children and hereby accept responsibility for all funding arrangements, building recreations, medicine costs, and equipment supply shipping costs…'_

Without a moment to waste, he took his brush and after dipping it in the ink, signed his name at the bottom of the document. A wide smile lit up his lips. His dream was being fulfilled at last, so what else would be an appropriate reaction other than his smile?

Aang had been fond of children since forever, and the idea to construct some of the largest infirmaries in the world intrigued him greatly. He and Katara had both been working hard on making the generals and ministers agree to the proposal. Meeting after meeting, they finally managed to get their approval for a mass construction process in each of the four nation capitals. And that, too, after many months. This was to be a major project unlike no other- and a great one at that since the infirmary would provide treatments and healing sessions free of cost to children. Much to his pride, Katara herself had volunteered to work there. After all she was the greatest of healers in the world. The work was to start in a week after the site of construction is approved. It was to be held in Ba Sing Se.

With a less burdened anxiety, he quickly rolled up the scrolls and papers, forming a bundle to be mailed to the Fire Lord many miles away. He took a deep breath and looked back at his sleeping wife.

"We did it, Katara." He whispered happily, tightening his grip hopefully on the bundle of scrolls. He summoned his messenger hawk and placed the papers in a reserved section for the mail. And the hawk was off minutes later, exiting the room.

Aang sighed and laid his brush down, placing his head down on the wooden desk. Again his eyes sparkled as they stared at the candle before him. He watched as the drop of wax dripped down ever so slowly and cautiously, becoming one with the pile of wax on the bottom of its edge. There was a pang of sadness pricking at his heart. In truth, there was another sliver of hope for Aang in the construction of the infirmary- he hoped this would somehow invite a family into _his_ life as well. Call it a superstition, a small belief, or even a practical view of life… but the airbender did not back down from the decision. How he longed eagerly for such a day to come. Every night he would feel Katara's heartbeat and hope to see that second, more gentle set of heartbeats begin. To see a pair of small, soft hands grasp his hand and hold onto him tightly by calling him "Daddy." To fulfill the dream he shared with his wife so many a time… to experience the same kind of happiness Hope's family had shared at the Serpent's Pass all those years before the war…

Since the day Aang and Katara got married, the Avatar had been the luckiest person in the world. It was a life of love, hugs, and kisses as well as expectations and vitality for each other. Avatar Aang and Lady Katara were considered one of the greatest, most versatile couples in the era. Their understanding and compassion towards each other was unlimited and always paved the path for success. Despite their happiness, the airbender still strongly felt the need to hold a son or daughter of his own in his arms.

This wasn't just a matter of restoring the Air Nation, but it was also a silent wish any married man would ask for. He was the Avatar, but that didn't mean he was more superior in his desires as well. The way Katara looked at children made it obvious that she couldn't wait for the day she became a mother. And _he_ couldn't wait, either. He actually already expected himself to be holding a little one year old child in his arms by now. It sucked the life out of him every time he became anxious. He held the natural wish to stare into a pair of eyes that were replications of his or Katara's… just as anyone would do. The way those innocent little eyes looked at him melted away his heart. Their smiles and laughter were too valuable to describe. The monks always taught him that children were of the purest souls. They don't betray and run after worldly desires like a grown up would. They don't judge people. They don't intentionally hurt people's feelings or boss them around. All they want is some love. It was for that love Aang and Katara kept waiting. The day their true dream comes true…

He remembered Sokka's words not too long ago.

"_Hey, Aang, when are you going to make me an uncle?"_

It was a surprising yet thought provoking question that stirred the missing piece of his life back into consideration. Even Sokka, who often teased him about making him an uncle, was asking to become one himself. The look Aang saw on Katara's face at the time was priceless. The airbender chuckled softly to himself, gushing as he envisioned him and Katara with a bunch of kids who chased their uncle everywhere. He stared at the candle wick, watching another drop of wax trickle onto the table with such interest.

He heard a soft giggle coming from his wife and turned to face her. He was surprised at first, but continued smiling nevertheless. He got up from his seat, carrying the candle with him and placing it on a small stool next to their bed. He wrapped his robe tightly around him, taking a seat at the foot of the bed and tracing his fingers over her smooth palms.

"Aang… she's beautiful…"

He sighed contentedly. It wasn't rare when Katara had dreams of their future family. He does, too, to be truthful. It wasn't rare for him to wake up in the middle of the night only to realize the child he would see in his dream was not really with him in reality. Dreams of holding a baby girl in his strong arms- who possessed the beauty of his wife and a smile that reflected of his own. Of playing with a boy who held mischief in his eyes and a grin that captured a million hearts. He would grant them all the happiness in the world.

"Yes." He answered, a soft smile gracing the corners of his lips. He felt a certain kind of happiness in at least pretending to look at his daughter right now. "She is."

Tears started to threaten Katara in order to escape. Before long they were racing down her cheeks, and she had no other choice but to grasp his hand tightly. There was an excited smile on her face that Aang had never before seen in her. Needless to say that he had no choice but to worry about his wife. "Aang…she has your smile…"

He nearly crumbled at Katara's reaction. The only difference between their equal hope was that she was expressing it more than him. He squeezed her hand again, pulling her hair away from her eyes and. "She does."

"She's so cute… she kind of reminds me of my mom…"

He couldn't take it. He was the one starting to get emotional now. He felt his heart drop. The candlelight easily took him away to another realm of thoughts. To be truthful, he had no idea how to react. He was elated and happy but…somewhere within him was the same dissatisfaction. Still he tried not to show it. He knew having Katara next to him was more than enough to soothe his pain, and he was happy for that.

Aang looked at Katara after a moment of getting his thoughts together, brushing away her tears and smiling in the midst of his own. "She's our little angel, dear."

The night sky was intensifying by the time Aang felt his eyelids grow heavy. The candle was beckoning his attention. He quickly wiped his own tears away and sighed heavily once more. His fingers softly grasped themselves around the small candle, staring one last time at the flame that flickered. The flame that held so many hopes and secrets only the airbender knew. Moments continued to pass by and Katara had relaxed into her sleep. She was no longer her emotional self, much to Aang's relief. He, too, felt the need to welcome himself into a new dawn.

The same breeze once again drifted by, stirring the airbender out of his trance as if encouraging him of the greater times to come. As a response, Aang could only nod. Slowly and carefully he eyed the flickering flame, taking a deep breath. And with a determined gaze, he blew on the candle, leaving nothing behind but darkness as a memory of the night.


	6. World's Greatest Healer

_**Day 6: Healing**_

**World's Greatest Healer**

"Oh, look! It's the Avatar!"

"AVATAR AANG!"

"Wooohoooo!"

"Over here!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

It was havoc. Pandemonium. Undefined level of chaos that was too strikingly absurd to describe. Thousands were seated around the central portion of the Fire Nation speech grounds, organized especially for Avatar Aang. The airbender was convinced that although this was his very first mass assembly, it wouldn't be his last. He waited patiently, drumming his fingers on his podium to pass the time and silently rehearsing his speech for the millionth time that day. Normally it wouldn't have been so bad… that is, if the Fire Lord was here. But the very person who could calm his nation's uproar with the mere look of an eye was missing. He was probably in Ba Sing Se by now, caught in the middle of a similar assembly such as this one.

Katara was sitting right next to him, fiddling with her braid when she realized how chaotic this was getting to be. Both lovers glanced at each other for a long moment before turning back to face the crowd, faces painted with a nervous frown. The air was scorching hot, the crowds were overwhelming, and worse… Aang and Katara were to stay there for another hour until everyone in the homeland arrived to the spot of the speech. Only then will they get this over with. This was definitely not going to be a pretty sight.

"Everyone STAY SEATED!" a general bellowed, standing next to the Avatar and the master waterbender on the outdoor stage and holding out his hands as if he was a traffic guard. "The meeting will commence soon!"

Aang shook his head in disapproval. They were nowhere near getting ready to give a speech…except for him at least. The thought of addressing to the public didn't bother him as much as the sponsors falsely convincing the public. He especially felt bad for the early birds, who had been sitting there for two hours straight in order to wait for his speech to begin. Another dreadful hour would have to pass by until any next move was made.

It was a really important assembly… More like a persuasive type of speech in order to encourage the construction of Yue Bay (name obviously chosen by Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe). The warrior's absence was strongly felt. He, too, had to travel to Ba Sing Se along with the Fire Lord on account of a special request sent by the Earth King. This was such an important fundraiser, and it required lots of moral as well as social support. The only way to raise such a large amount of money was for the approval of the three nation capitals (Fire Nation in particular since they held the larger amount of money compared to the other two nations). Hence, the assembly was arranged and Aang was standing here despite his resolve to take the day off.

Time passed by and there was still no sign of the speech to start. Aang was starting to get slightly impatient, irritated from the not-so-convincing assembly. Slowly he leaned towards Katara and whispered, "Do you think it will ever start?"

She sighed in response. "I don't even know if the central minister is here yet. We can't really start without him."

He frowned. "I thought I just saw him a few minutes ago. In the reserved part of the crowd."

"I don't know. She shrugged. "Not that I know much. According to General Fe, he hasn't arrived yet."

Aang groaned and stood up straight, leaning heavily onto the podium. He rubbed his temples wearily. For another long while they were all seated in their seats, the poor Avatar left standing in the sun. The rays splashed upon him and the others, piercing his skin despite the amount of sun screen he put on. He was starting to feel a little dizzy, too, but it wasn't like he had the freedom to get away from this situation. He saw Katara watching him worriedly, but he just flashed her his goofy, priceless grin to assure her otherwise.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" the same general from before shouted. "We are now going to start the speech! I request all of you to give your attention to the one and only… Avatar Aang!"

Again, there was a loud uproar. Aang turned to face the crowd, trying to keep himself awake from waiting too much. He saw men clapping and women sighing, teen girls giggling and a few ministers- the kind who didn't really hold such importance in the world- attempting to shake his hand profusely despite his discomfort. He sighed and turned to Katara for some support, knowing she was just as helpless as he was in a situation like this one. Slowly he gathered his speech papers and faced the crowd, which was trying to calm itself to listen.

Aang licked his lips, at last getting the chance to speak. Taking a deep breath he finally began.

"I have to say that it is a great honor for me to visit such a nation that holds triumph and renewal. A nation of people who are willing to honor their culture and work to patch up what the century old war has divided in this world-"

Much to his dismay, he heard someone interrupt him by whistling and roaring, "Go Avatar! You rock!"

Aang chuckled nervously. "Um…thank you! Thank you for the kind words-"

"SHUT UP, you ditz!" Another person from the crowd yelled at the person who barged in. "Give respect to the Avatar!"

"Hey! Who are _you_ to tell _me_? The Avatar will burn you to the ground!"

The distressed airbender gawked at Katara, as if to say, '_Please_ get me out of here.' She gave him a nod of reassurance and beckoned for a nearby general, whispering something to him. After a few more moments, the arguments in the crowds ceased and the homeland turned still again…somewhat.

Aang sighed and again started to speak. "Today, we are gathered here to discuss a very important part of the reconstruction era. An aspect that will bring forth the same harmony the world had known since the beginning of time-"

Whoops and hollers answered him, followed by a round of applause. He continued among the noise, "The war has left us torn and divided, but it is the construction of Yue Bay that will invite the cooperation of all three nations."

Suddenly, he heard a cry echo through the crowds. A weary voice that seemed to belong to a little girl. There was a stir in the gathering. The Avatar turned his neck to spot a young girl as per his calculation, holding onto a soft teddy bear. Whispers rang from the crowd.

"Who was that?"

"It's her!"

"Looks like she's hurt."

An elderly man-seeming to look like the girl's grandfather- was trying to calm her down, tears in his eyes as he watched her clutch her hand painfully. It was clear that he was helpless, dropping next to the little girl and breathing heavily according to his old age. Aang's eyes softened at the girl's destitute form. Her hair was unevenly pulled back into a ponytail, and her hands were heavily scarred. Blood was gushing from her wound and dripping rapidly over her tattered clothes, and her legs were covered with bruises.

"Who is that peasant? Take her away!" the war minister yelled.

But Aang stopped him from going any further and flashed him an angry glare. It angered him enough of how things were going, but hearing discouraging words from the very war minister who was supposed to look for the welfare of the people, he was enraged. What did the poor girl do to him? She was hurt. Didn't the society see that?

"How could you say that, War Minister Cheng?" he asked incredulously.

"We should help her!"

Aang turned to look at Katara as soon as she said the same thing he was about to say, who rose from her seat and glanced sadly over to the little girl. Her expression turned to that of anger when she saw that the guards were trying to pull the girl away from the crowd and command her and her grandfather to leave. She and Aang both exchanged another knowing look. Without any sign of hesitation Aang took Katara's hand, and the two instantly picked up their feet and started making their way down from the stage steps.

"Avatar Aang!" the war minister began. "What do you think you're doing-?!"

But again, Aang held up his hand to stop him and continued running towards the girl, grasping Katara's hand tightly. Both rushed over to the girl in the crowd by dodging the excited fans and common folk. People were toppling over them to get a glimpse of the most important person in the world, but they couldn't stop the generals from taking them back. Instantly, Katara dropped to the ground next to the girl and took her into her arms, her healing hands taking her little weak ones.

Aang rushed over to the elder man and helped him up. "Are you okay, sir?"

The crowd was surprised to see the Avatar tending to a lower class citizen. With wide eyes they watched the spectacle. The old man couldn't keep himself from gushing with surprise.

"Miss Katara! Avatar Aang!" the elderly man said with fascination and humility as he found himself pulled up by Aang's strong arms. "_You're_ coming to help _us? _And you're calling me '_sir'_?"

"You seem older than us, so I'm sure you've experienced more than us." Aang said sincerely. "Besides, being known for my mission and experiencing fame doesn't mean I get to forget about helping people."

"We're the lower class…"

"But pain is the same for everyone, sir. The Avatar helps everyone, not just the rich or only the poor."

The guards rushed over to them and held the fanatic crowds back, trying to give them some space. Another round of chaos followed as bodies clashed against others' bodies and yells overpowered others' yells. Even through all of this, the Avatar could only watch Katara and smile when she stroked the little girl's hair.

"What happened to your hand, sweetheart?" Katara asked her patiently.

The little girl, seeming to be about four to five years of age now that she was closely seen, leaned further into Katara's embrace and hiccuped fearfully.

"It's okay, dear." Katara soothed her. "I'm here to help."

The girl took a deep breath and started to calm down after Katara brushed away her tears. "I-I was t-trying to get something to eat for me and m-my grandpa and…and…I slipped and…scraped my hand..."

"Oh no." Katara said, wincing as she saw the blood gush from the girl's wound. She took a long look at the large gash. "Don't worry, we can fix that."

The waterbender reached into her pouch and opened the lid. With a wavy motion of her hand, she summoned the water to follow the direction her hand went. The water instantly wrapped itself over her hands and started to glow. All who were nearby watched with fascination at the little miracle Katara was conducting.

Aang watched with equal fascination as Katara placed her hand right on top of the girl's injured hand. How he loved to see the little girl's eyes light up from the miracle she was witnessing! He couldn't tell why he was getting so excited to see Katara heal the little girl. This wasn't the first time he watched Katara use her special healing techniques. At the same time, he knew he found happiness in watching Katara heal others…and he knew there was nothing wrong with it. The way her fingers so skillfully handled the injured part of the body and made sure there was nothing else to worry about. He watched the water swivel into the girl's hand and suck the blood stains away, leaving the hand clean and unblemished. The scrape was sharply defined and was painful just by the look of an eye. However, the water covered it completely and made sure the ridge of the scrape softened and mingled back into the skin.

He was entirely lost in the moment that he didn't notice a couple of agents making their way up to him.

"Avatar Aang," one agent said sternly, "We do not understand the meaning behind the interruption to your speech. You should have been finished with it by now."

"Where was the need to tend to this little girl right now and ruin the opportunity to express your dream to the world?" another agent asked.

Aang frowned, a little disappointed to tear away his gaze from the healing process. "I'm the Avatar. I may seem important to the world, but that doesn't stop me from doing my duty."

"But couldn't you just allow one of us to take her to the infirmary and make preparations for treatment-?"

"Pardon me, but I believe wounds heal faster with love and care rather than forced treatment and negligence," Katara said, also frowning but not breaking her attention away from the wound.

"Miss Katara," the first agent said. "You don't understand. If you give away free treatment to everyone you see then… what to speak of our-?"

"If you feel the need to ask money every time you lend someone a helping hand," Katara said angrily, "Then maybe you should resign your position as a war agent."

Aang's smile widened as the agents found themselves cut off by her words. This was what Aang loved most Katara- her sensitivity to others' pain and her ability to heal them with extreme care. He loved how she was the greatest healer in the world but craved for no attention or appreciation. The sincere look of concern on her face attracted him easily. It didn't matter to him that his long awaited speech was interrupted. He was glad that the little girl was properly cared for.

"Avatar Aang, what will you say to _this_?" the war minister demanded. "Your girlfriend just stopped you from your duty and is now talking back to us!"

"There is nothing wrong with what Katara did." He defended calmly and sincerely much to the minister's dismay. "And she did not prevent me from doing my duty in any way. She _helped_ me, as a matter of fact."

He heard some snobbish girl in the crowd huff at his words and comment, "I don't see how an Avatar would fall for a social rights activist who doesn't care about his reputation than a rich woman of a high class society."

"Because an Avatar wouldn't care for reputations and such compared to the safety of the world." Aang answered firmly. "In fact, I give more respect to a lady who heals the innocent rather than cares for something as transient as reputation and prestige."

His words left the ministers, agents, and the common folk surprised, but didn't care to notice their astonishment. The assembly had been postponed to another day. The girl and her grandfather were given ten thousand gold pieces; an admission for the girl to enroll in the finest Fire Nation school and a job for the elder man were also granted. Everything had ended well that day, but Aang's words were still held in the air.

"It's going to be in the morning paper." Katara said later that day.

"So be it." He shrugged. "I'm not going to let the world's greatest healer get insulted like that."

She sighed. "I never thought it would bring us this far. I was only trying to help."

Aang turned to face her, flashing a smile that confessed many things to her in more ways than one. "I know my Katara would _never_ disappoint me." And he cut her off with a kiss.

As much as he loved his dream, his mission as the Avatar came first. And today, Katara has once again proven to the world the intention of any Avatar. His feelings for her had not been blemished by the false accusations anyone had to offer. She was the one who supported his dream and even prevented him from walking away from that very stage. The world may not know the reason as to the many ways Katara healed Aang since the past few years and still continues to heal him today. If a calamity falls she runs for the good of others, but she will always be there to support him in any way. She doesn't turn her back on her people. _That_ is Katara he knows and loves. The maiden who was most worthy of being his everything.

It's hard for anyone to heal the body, but it was extremely rare for one to heal a wounded heart and nurse a broken spirit back to health. Katara was the maiden who possessed _all_ of these gifts, he knew, and that was what made her the greatest healer in the world.


	7. By My Side

_**Day 7: Protection**_

**By My Side**

Protection. It was something everyone took into consideration at some point in his or her life. Everyone…everyone has something to protect. Some their moral duty, some their relationships…others even try to protect their cabbages like the cabbage merchant. Such a strong part of life protection was! However, it does have its weaknesses as it also has its strengths. For the Avatar, this was no exception.

A dim torch was flickering impatiently upon the walls, bringing in warmth to the vast room in which the fully realized Avatar was receiving treatment for a few of his bruises. For once he couldn't believe he was so calm while sitting fearlessly on the very bed that lay untouched for so many a time. Maybe it was because Katara was there that he felt this way, but the waterbender was unusually quiet. Taking a deep breath he looked over to a nearby table at a few candles. Twelve sparks greeted him. He widened his eyes. It has been exactly twenty four hours since he last had sleep. Not that he cared to think about sleep right now. He was going to stay awake no matter what. He was not prepared to let Katara- or anyone else for that matter- out of his sight.

The sheets on top of the bed were rumpled from the airbender's harsh but failed attempts to sleep, dangling down from the mattress that slumped from holding the weight of a person after so long. The ceiling was high, the atmosphere was hot, and the air around the room… the air he never expected to be breathing right at this moment… was vacant and unusually comforting. The aroma of incense spread around the enclosed space. The splendor of the patterns on the walls and the large portrait of the former Fire Lord's family added an ironic presence to the corner of the palace, overcome with complete darkness except for some burning incense just beneath the torchlight on a carving of a ferocious red dragon. But most intriguing of all…the warmth was strangely soothing as if trying to lull him to sleep.

It was the first time Aang was feeling so comfortable in a room like this one. He had slept in Fire Nation rooms before but only in the ones atop a ship. This bedroom was more like an entire house by the amount of space it took up, being a little too luxurious for a place of rest. It was the grandest bedroom of the Fire Nation palace reserved especially for the Avatar by Prince Zuko, who insisted him in staying at the palace until his coronation as Fire Lord was over. In fact, everything was over as of today.

If such comfort was readily serving at his feet, shouldn't Aang be taking the resting part into consideration? That was a mystery not even the previous Avatars could solve. Moonlight shone through a small opening in the wall that was believed to be the only window of the room as Aang got settled into his healing session. The winds were swirling in through the opening and stirring him slowly out of his thoughts, blowing Katara's hair and tickling the back of his head. He sighed as his best friend pulled her hair back and quickly turned back to his injury.

"Sorry."

He smiled, thankful that she was still talking to him. "It's fine."

As much as he knew Katara wasn't angry with him, he could easily tell that she wanted to be in complete silence. A lot had happened, and he didn't blame her. He couldn't find the words to say to her, either. He was merely happy for the embrace she graced him with when she saw him after his battle with Ozai. He watched as she encircled the water over another bruise on his arm.

"Katara?"

The waterbender didn't look up from tending to the wound but answered, "Yes, Aang? Do you need something?"

He shook his head. "Actually… I…" he paused. He forgot what he was going to say. It wasn't like it would be important anyway. He just wanted her to say something. "I was just wondering if… Sokka's doing okay."

"Sokka?" she asked.

"Yeah, I heard he got hurt. Is he okay?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, he's okay. His leg is sprained, but he should be alright within a couple of days."

He smiled in relief. "That's good."

Again they were back to the silence. Just at the break of dawn Aang had defeated Ozai through energybending. So much had happened since then regarding the many reunions he held with all of his friends (his reunion with Katara obviously being the longest one). And here he was, sitting in the middle of the Fire Nation bed and musing over the day of victory as peacefully and worriedly as possible.

Peace and worry were both kindred emotions although they held the reputations of being entirely opposite to each other. If an entire lifetime was a time of worry, the hope of experiencing peace would eventually grow so much that it feels as if the entire lifetime was peaceful all along. Same thing if it was vice versa. But Aang never realized this until today. Even when he was done with everything- the war, the struggle of fighting the Fire Nation, and the constant escapes he and his friends had planned- he was still not satisfied. Somewhere deep inside of him was the aching worry of how everything would be like from now onwards.

Aang looked at Katara again, his gaze growing a sad as he noticed her stern yet concerned expression. He suddenly felt his eyelids drooping. Quickly he placed his hands on his head and held back his yawn. Every time he closed his eyes, he was overcome with a strange feeling of guilt, sorrow, and fear of losing something he wanted to protect so badly. Like something was going to happen every second his attention dwindled because he was so used to facing danger in the unexpected moments of life. He was _not_ going to sleep now.

"You should rest, Aang."

His eyes widened again as he turned to face Katara. The very words he dreaded to hear were back.

"Uh…" he trailed off.

He felt Katara's hair brush past his cheek again from the breeze that flew in from the outside. She got up from the bed and straightened the pillows, not realizing that her hair was wandering again. Aang sighed contently. Her hair felt so soft as if it was pure silk, smelled so pretty from its sweet fragrance and seemed to send him into a dreamworld on his own. He shook himself back awake when he felt his eyes betraying his determination. He didn't want to sleep… he just wanted to make sure Katara was next to him.

"Oh no…" Katara blushed as she brushed her hair back again much to his disappointment. This time she draped it on her left shoulder. "I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay." He assured her with a small smile that seemed to hold many secrets. "It actually feels…nice…"

She blushed further and picked up a fallen sheet from the floor, gesturing the Avatar to get up for a few seconds. "If you don't mind… I'm going to make the bed…"

"Oh…not at all…"

He did as he was requested, walking over to the table on the other end of the room and sitting down in front of the dragon statue and the incense. He closed his eyes and felt the tranquility sweep over him. How it would be to meditate in such a brilliantly arranged room filled with incense and warmth! He traced his fingers over the table, admiring the brilliance in the Fire Nation's way of style and beauty. Despite the fact that the nation was ruled by an evil Fire Lord, it still possessed excellent style and culture.

"It's ready."

He perked up and gave her a swift nod, walking over to the bed and taking a seat. "T-thanks…"

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nope."

Katara placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you having nightmares again?"

"No…" he answered. "I'm just… well…"

"You're not feeling sick are you?" Katara asked worriedly. She placed her hand on his forehead. "Your forehead isn't hot. Did you get hurt anywhere else?" She examined his hands and elbows. "I don't see anything…"

"I'm fine." He said. "I don't want to sleep."

"But why?" she asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

He looked into her eyes for a brief moment. Those eyes he loved to look at so much. He admired the fact that they weren't so fearful today. They were clear and happy, just the way he wanted them to be. They were dancing with concern as they always did for him, and most importantly, they showed the love he always wanted to see in them. They were, in conclusion, very different today. Innocent, accomplished, relieved.

"I want to make sure you're okay."

Katara raised her eyebrows, smiling softly. "_Me_? But Aang, there's no reason for you to be worried right now. The war's over."

He frowned. "I can't take any risks. I want to protect you."

Katara was fairly surprised. Maybe he was just getting used to the fact that the war was over. She shook her head, smiling. "I appreciate your concern for me, but really… You need to rest. I'll be right here with you."

"No, Katara. I'll…be…okay…" he yawned, rubbing his eyes again.

"See? You're tired." She grinned.

"But…still…" he protested.

She sighed, holding him by both shoulders with a confident look of assurance. "Please? For me?"

And that took care of the rest. Aang nodded and leaned back onto the bed. As soon as his head gently hit the pillow, he stared at Katara one last time before whispering, "Can you stay here until I sleep?"

It melted Katara's heart how the Avatar was trying to sacrifice his sleep just to see her next to him, safe and sound. Nothing compared to the innocence she saw in his stormy, accomplished eyes. She tried to stop herself from letting her emotions run down her cheek in the form of tears and held carefully onto her heavy heart, making sure he was comfortable in bed. "Okay."

The airbender sighed contently, still leaving his eyes open and looking around the Fire Nation room of tranquility once again. His heart was pounding crazily and his inner self was trying to hold onto the determination to stay awake. But something about the way Katara looked at him made him feel relaxed and cozy. The way she smiled at him like she was proud of him. Like she was feeling safe in his presence. A silent, courageous assurance that she will be there. It was the perfect lullaby.

He allowed his protective side to finally take a break, watching Katara all the way before closing his eyes peacefully and smilingly. And within moments he found himself floating on cloud nine, not breaking his eye contact with the Katara in his dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone for reviewing and taking the time to read this story. I hope everyone enjoyed these oneshots as equally as my passion for writing them. Hope everyone had a great Kataang Week! :D ~Water Lily


End file.
